David Carrico
David Carrico's bachelor's degree in music theory and composition is reflected in the musical theme that runs through his fiction. Work Music: Franz and Marla Franz Sylwester was a crippled down-and-out down-timer musician who was victimized by a rival for his prestigious post as first violinist of the Cathedral of Mainz. He gradually made his way to Grantville, where he was exposed to "modern" musical knowledge from "Master Herr Professor Wendell" (the high school music teacher) and singer and musician Marla Linder. From both he learned about the breadth and depth of modern musical instruments and systematized musical theory. *'The Sound of Music', Grantville Gazette III. Franz arrives in Grantville and meets Professor Wendell, Marla and the "new" music. Franz write to his friends in Mainz about his new life and tells them to come to Grantville. *'Heavy Metal Music or Revolution in Three Flats', Grantville Gazette IV. Franz's friends arrive in Grantville and see (and hear) the "new" music for themselves: they are Friedrich Braun and Anna Braun, Master Hans Riebeck (Anna's father and Friedrich's craft master, maker of fine musical instruments) and Thomas Schwarzberg. *'Suite For Four Hands' (begins continuing serial), Grantville Gazette V. Crossover with Euterpe episode 3, Grantville Gazette V by Enrico M. Toro. *'Command Performance', Ring of Fire II. Marla makes a triumphal debut among the rich and famous in Magdeburg and Franz is able to play again publicly. *Sonata Part One. Mary Simpson sets the date for the first concert. *Sonata Part Two. Musicians go recruiting everywhere, and Franz confronts his nemesis. *Sonata Part Three. Musicians show up and a master hears his own music. *Sonata Part Four. Concert in Magdeburg. *Hallelujah, Part One. Print Handel for orchestra & choir; Marla to direct girls' school music program. *Hallelujah, Part Two. Rehearsals and performance. *'Motifs', Grantville Gazette XXI. Heinrich Schütz corresponds with Girolamo Frescobaldi who disliked Grantville music, courts Amber Higham, and sends for his teen daughters and his mother. *'Elegy', Grantville Gazette XXII Marla's baby is stillborn. Andrea Abati and Giacomo Carissimi write music to bring her out of her depression. *'Prelude', Grantville Gazette XXVI *'Adagio', Grantville_Gazette_XXVII. *'Interlude', Grantville Gazette XXVIII *'Euterpe, Episode 4', with Enrico Toro, Grantville Gazette XXXI. Carrissimi writes to Rome. *'The Sound of Sweet Strings: A Serenade in One Movement', Ring of Fire III. A downtime court musician falls in love with the uptime banjo and guitar, buys them and takes lessons so he can spread their use and manufacture as his legacy. *'Euterpe, Episode 5', with Enrico Toro, Grantville Gazette XLIV *'Cadence: A Continuation of the Euterpe Stories', Grantville Gazette XLV *'The Duelist, A Continuation of the Euterpe Stories', Grantville Gazette XLVI *'Etude, part 1', Grantville Gazette LXVII. Johann Bach sends for his brothers, while trying to learn how to court an uptime woman. *'Etude, part 2', Grantville Gazette LXVIII. *'Etude, part 3', Grantville Gazette LXIX *'Lex Talionis', Grantville Gazette LXXV Magdeburg Police *'None So Blind', Grantville Gazette X. Uptimers are training downtime beat cops. One pair follow beggar kids back to a Fagin who kills one and then has to be shot. *'Through A Glass, Darkly', Grantville Gazette XII. Magdeburg cops seek an uptimer selling stolen silver; they do not know he has also assaulted a goldsmith's daughter. *'Rachel's Plaint', Grantville Gazette XXIII. A murdered merchant is found in a locked room. Books *'1635: Music and Murder' contains the Magdeburg Police stories, the Franz and Marla stories, and some other musical stories. *'1636: The Devil's Opera' a novel which interweaves a police story with a musical story. Non-musical fiction *'Hair of the Dog Or The Continuing Adventures of Harry Lefferts', Grantville Gazette XXXIII A brief encounter with an obnoxious hungover noble. *'The Evening of the Day', Grantville Gazette XLII. An elderly man cares for his beloved wife who is dying of Lou Gehrig's disease. *'The Taxman Cometh', Grantville Gazette LXI. A misguided public servant attempts to assess Tom Stone's marijuana production. *'Drumline', Grantville Gazette LXIX. A story is anonymously submitted to a publisher. *'Letters From Gronow, Episode 1', Grantville Gazette LXX. Diary of a clerk and aspiring author. *'Letters From Gronow, Episode 2', Grantville Gazette LXXI. *'Letters From Gronow, Episode 3', Grantville Gazette LXXII. *'Whodunnit?', Grantville Gazette LXXII. Downtimers threaten an uptimer with a breach of promise lawsuit. *'Letters From Gronow, Episode 4', Grantville Gazette LXXIII. *'Letters From Gronow, Episode 5', Grantville Gazette LXXIV. *'Quelles Misérables', Grantville Gazette LXXIV. Richelieu meets with a priest concerned by the influence of uptime French literature. *'Requiem For the Future', Grantville Gazette LXXVI Nonfiction *'The Music of the Spheres . . . er, Ring', Grantville Gazette XXIII *'The New Magdeburg—After the Ring of Fire', Grantville Gazette XXVIII *'After the Ring: A Musical Perspective', Grantville Gazette XLVI *'Time May Change Me, But I Can’t Trace Time', Grantville Gazette LXXII *'Time May Change Me, Part 2', Grantville Gazette LXXV External links *Publisher's biographic sketch and alphabetical Grantville bibliography Category:1632 writers